


unexpected surprises

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Tapes, Smut, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungmin had only meant to give hyunjin a quick scare while he was in the shower, turn the lights off and make a funny face. Sure it was kind of ridiculous, but everyone knew this was just what seungmin did for fun, they even talked about it publicly before. But he didn’t expect to see hyunjin railing innie against the glass walls of the shower, and he definitely didn’t expect to be invited to keep watching.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	unexpected surprises

It had already been more than 30 minutes since Hyunjin got into the shower, leaving Seungmin to wait with nothing to do. Bored and distracted, Seungmin rolled around on his bed, playing on his phone as everyone else was probably already getting ready to sleep now that it was getting so late. Fuck Hyunjin for taking so long in there, everyone had already gotten their turn and there was only him and Innie left in their sweaty clothes from practice. 

Seeing that he had nothing better to do Seungmin trotted over to jeongin’s bunk bed hoping to annoy the younger to pass his time. ‘Innieeee, what are y-’ as soon as he took a closer look he noticed there was nothing but pillows under the blankets, huh weird. He figured that jeongin probably just went to play video games with Felix in one of the other boys rooms. He felt disappointed that Innie hadn’t even bothered to tell him but an idea suddenly struck him. Why not take a little revenge on Hyunjin for taking so long? I mean who even showers for more than 30 minutes?

Seungmin was already well known for his crazy pranking antics, so with a cheeky smile Seungmin grabbed his phone to use as a flashlight and sneaked his way to the bathroom door whilst trying to make as little sound as possible. He mentally counted to three, excitement and adrenaline rushing, ready to scare the living hell out of hyunjin. And so, with the count of three Seungmin sneaked in, quickly closing the door and reaching for the light switch. But Hyunjin, wasn’t facing the showerhead like he always did and as Seungmin slowly lifted his eyes, the sight that faced him stopped him right in his tracks. His eyes widened and he swore he could feel his whole body heating up, not because of the steam, oh god definitely not the steam. 

He found himself at a loss for words, with his mouth gaping. Hyunjin was there but not alone. Innie was right there with him, hands and chest pressed up against the glass panel of their shower with his back arched and hair sticking to his face as Hyunjin held him by his lithe waist, eagerly fucking into him. “Oh my god. I- I um.. I’ll get out, I won’t say anything I swear” Seungmin stuttered as he began to turn around, but he was promptly stopped by no other than Hwang Hyunjin himself.

“Seems like we have a guest Innie. It’d be rude not to entertain him when he came all the way here, right sweetheart?”. Jeongin slowly looked up, thighs shaking and eyes shining with unshed tears as he tried his best to nod whilst being clouded with so much pleasure. “Sungminnie why don’t you go sit by the sink, enjoy the show a little?” exclaimed Hyunjin, and I mean how could he possibly say no? So he hesitantly shuffled forward, now incredibly aware of the bulge that was growing in his pants and awkwardly leaned against the countertop.

Hyunjin kept slamming into Innie, his smooth pale chest getting pressed against the glass panel even harder as he whined pathetically. “Innie, head up sweetheart. Be a good slut and look him in the eyes” whispered Hyunjin into jeongin ears, just loud enough for Seungmin to get a hint at what was happening. And with that Jeongin tilted his head forward as Hyunjin swiped his hair back exposing Innie’s full face in all its glory, and fuck was it glorious. He was completely gone, absorbed in the pleasure (but so was Seungmin at this point). Innie looked him straight in the eyes, lips quivering, face flushed and half lidded eyes all exposed for Seungmin to admire. “F-Fuck, Innie..”, he couldn’t tell if it was water from the showerhead or tears that rolled down Innie’s face but he couldn’t care less, especially not with the way that Jeongin started calling out to him, “H-Hyung, Minnie hyung, am I being a good boy?”. 

And with such simple words Seungmin suddenly found himself unable to resist the urge to touch himself, breath hitching and hands starting to linger towards his own crotch. Hyunjins eyes lingered towards the unattended phone still in Seungmin’s hand, “Sungminnie why don’t you take that phone out and take a nice video of our beautiful Innie. Look, his cocks already twitching at the thought of it”. Frantic and disoriented, Seungmin fumbled with his phone before bringing it up towards the two boys in front of him and god, what stared back at him from the screen was amazing. Innies hair was all over the place, eyes rolled back as he moaned obscenely. “Such a good whore for hyungie hmm. Love it when Seungmin watches you being fucked like the absolute cockslut you are don't you?”. 

“y-yes , hyungies make me f-feel so good, m-more please” cried Innie, cheek pressed flush against the glass panel, eyes not leaving seungmin or his phone for even a second. “Such a greedy slut, getting so much yet its still not enough. Look at Minnie, all hard by himself with no one to help him out”. With the sudden mention of his name Seungmin felt himself getting even more aroused. “See? Minnie needs some help too”. And it was an absolutely miracle how Hyunjin managed to stay so composed whilst all this was happening. Seungmin had only been watching and yet he already felt so incredibly overwhelmed, his hands shaking and video probably coming blurry.

Then, as if all his unspoken wishes had suddenly been granted, Hyunjin motioned for him to come inside; “Come on, my little innie will help you out. We all know one cock isn’t enough for my hungry baby”. Seungmin would have rather walked into the stall composed, and with dignity but he was almost just as gone as Innie by this point. He quickly ripped away his clothing and put down his phone, trying not to trip over his pants before rushing inside the stall where Jeongin greeted him on all fours, mouth hung open like an invitation and Hyunjin right behind him, smirking right at Seungmin as if to say ‘what are you waiting for?’. 

And as soon as he felt the warmth of Innies mouth around his dick, he swore he saw stars. His knees buckled as he leaned against the glass panel for stability all whilst Hyunjin’s thrusting kept pushing Innie further and further against his navel, swallowing his whole length. I mean Seungmin definitely was not anywhere as large as Hyunjin, from what he saw coming in and out of Innie, but neither was he small and Innie somehow took him whole without a single gag. Seungmin was embarrassed to admit it but he already felt like cumming, especially when Innie’s moans vibrated against his whole length and his eyes looked up at him, sparkling with tears. 

Thankfully Hyunjin also seemed to lose his rhythm, grunts getting louder and breaths more ragged. Hyunjin reached down to stroke Innie at the same pace he was thrusting, whispering against his ear; “Making hyung feel so good with your tight hole. Can you come with hyung?”. Jeongin promptly did his best attempt at what appeared to be a hum of approval, but it was all muffled up. It didn’t take much more for Jeongin to do what was asked of him as within a couple minutes Jeongin came all over the shower floor with a moan so loud that everyone in the dorms would have heard it, if not for Seungmin’s dick muting all his sounds. With the vibrations all around his member, Seungmin bit back one of his loudest moans as Innie swallowed all the cum he shot into his mouth, shortly followed by hyunjin who kept thrusting despite Innie’s overstimulated states and shaking thighs until he finally reached his own orgasm. And so Jeongin found himself with both his holes filled with cum as Seungmin slowly slid down the wall, eyesight foggy and breaths coming out harshly.

Hyunjin promptly pulled Jeongin up at the sight of him slumped against the shower floor and kissed him lovingly, “You did so well baby, I love you so much, you’re such a good boy”. He held Jeongin in his embrace for a while before looking up at seungmin once he’d recomposed himself. His hands came to intertwine with Seungmin before smiling and whispering “You too Sungminnie, you were so so great”. After a couple moments lingering stares and small smiles, Innie quickly detached himself from Hyunjin beforing pecking Seungmin’s lips with his face flushed completely red whilst muttering; “Thank you Minnie hyung, p-please join again. I-If you want”. Seungmin stared in disbelief, not only at the rare display of affection from the maknae but from the mere suggestion that he somehow wouldn’t want to do this again. “What? Of course, fuck tha-that was… just wow”.

Hyunjin simply looked at the two boys with admiration before urging them to clean up before going to bed. Seungmin was swiftly reminded of why he even came into the room in the first place, but he couldn’t care less about his previous plans as this was better than anything than he could have hoped for, except for maybe that video he took. Yeah, that video was staying in a very special folder, for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first time writing a smut fic (or a fic in general lol) pls be nice :)
> 
> anyways follow me on my nsfw twitter account if u want: @jeninnie_
> 
> hope u enjoyed it!! 
> 
> (pls comment to tell me if u enjoyed it, i'll work to improve my writing!)


End file.
